


【Drarry】无稽之谈

by kongchong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈, 无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 马尔福没想过有一天他会和他一直视为眼中钉、世人眼中的救世主、大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特心平气和地坐在一起喝酒。





	【Drarry】无稽之谈

马尔福没想过有一天他会和他一直视为眼中钉、世人眼中的救世主、大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特心平气和地坐在一起喝酒。

这是伏地魔彻底消失后的第一场冬雪，当初造成的破坏快要修缮完毕，地面上那些因魔法留下的攻击痕迹被雪盖住，等到来年消融时那些痕迹也会跟着冰雪一起消融，仿佛一切都不曾发生。重新回到霍格沃茨于马尔福而言已是天翻地覆，少了几张熟悉面孔，也极少有人愿意同他交谈——即使马尔福本人不屑这个。黑暗曾将他吞噬过，即使挣扎出来过去的斑斑劣迹仍然直直钉在他的头顶。他经常会冷汗淋漓地在夜里惊醒，梦里那张扭曲的脸、黑烟和火缠绕着他，梦到伏地魔在他家里肆无忌惮地残害麻瓜出身的巫师、压迫他的家庭，逼迫他去杀人。而每当他走投无路、快被火舌吞噬时也总会有人将他从梦魇中拽出来，让他清醒。

伏地魔消失后他左臂的印记也一同消失，但他时常会感觉左臂隐隐作痛，他有时会掐着手臂，有时愤恨羞耻地用魔咒划伤自己。他终日将自己埋在书本里，依靠镇定剂把一周当一天过，几个月也不过眨眼之间。当冬日渐近时他又迷上酒精。

马尔福在那之后开始怕冷，冷让他想到噬魂怪和他所面临的毫无快乐温暖可言的未来，于是夜里从霍格沃兹到三把扫帚途中凛冽寒风对他来说便成了一场折磨。也许正因如此，当他只身一人跻身进入酒馆、沾染上室内酒气，穿过陌生人群再次看到波特时竟破天荒地产生了一丝怀念——这令他几欲作呕。他想走，脚却不由自主的钉在原地。救世主波特独身一人坐在酒馆不起眼的角落，对方也看到了他，当他们四目相对时马尔福差点落荒而逃。

击败伏地魔的哈利·波特选择了接受魔法部的训练，波特没再回霍格沃茨，从那天开始到现在为止，他是第一次见波特。

马尔福把手死死按在吧台上，咬着牙克制住逃跑欲望，然后一点点的，盯着波特的眼睛一步步走过去——酒馆里已经满了，唯一空出来的就是波特那张桌子。这个理由还不充足吗？

时隔许久，现在的波特已经脱下长袍，转而换上笔挺的、更加便于行动的西装。他看起来很精神，眉宇间那点少年气随着时间流转一点点消失，波特在变，他什么都在变，唯一不变的是那头仍然杂乱无章卷翘着的黑发。

从吧台到波特所在角落没多少距离，马尔福就在短短几步中拼命地克制自己，但真正克制什么他自己也不得而知。他走到波特桌前，对方也仿佛做足了心里准备，他们简单或者说冷淡的互相点点头，在示意后且得到同意马尔福才沉默入座。

入座后他垂下眼睛细致地看木质桌上的纹路，在上头找到了各种各样深浅不一的划痕，他盯着一道道痕迹觉得自己就是在犯蠢，坐下后才意识到他们之间根本无话可说。名为尴尬的情绪拍着肚皮呆在他们面前的木桌上嘲笑马尔福，它翻滚着，跳跃着，直到他的黄油啤酒端上桌。

入冬后马尔福成了这里的常客，这在以前是几乎不可能的事，可当他经历过伏地魔、家庭、黑暗压迫后他现在宁愿自己在酒馆里呆一整天，借酒、借暖意、借酒馆众人乱糟糟的吵闹声来度过渐渐寒冷的冬季。

波特在他对面盯着他喝酒，对方眼神太过直白不知躲闪，以至于马尔福不得不将视线从酒杯中移到波特身上。

今时今日的德拉科·马尔福在面对哈利·波特时真正做到了惜字如金，没有嘲讽，没有攻击，只是挑眉表示有话快说。但对方看起来也有些窘迫。波特不是个善于与人交谈的人。马尔福不无讽刺地想，之前波特面对他的讽刺大部分也仅仅处在怒目而视。但当然了，只要对方开口就一定命中要害。

救世主在他视线中低垂下头在身上摸索，又沉默暂停了一阵才从怀里掏出一根魔杖，将它小心地放在木桌上，马尔福的面前。

没有花纹、没有任何点缀，就只是根简简单单的魔杖。山楂木，独角兽毛，正好十英寸——那原本是属于他的。

马尔福喝酒的动作停下来，他不知对方意欲何为，顿了顿才听到波特挣扎似的说出“谢谢”二字。

这句话像是一块儿烧红的烙铁烫在马尔福心窝，又怀疑自己耳朵出了问题。最终他犹疑后放下酒杯，在波特的注视下伸手按上那根魔杖，然后推回到对方面前，“它不再是我的了，波特。”

波特没说话也没有任何表情，只是那双闪烁的绿眼睛像是自己做错了什么事，他嘴唇蠕动着，最终什么话也没说出口。

马尔福选择忽略他的微小细节。他不是没有试图找回魔杖，但它就像积雪，像落叶，像数不清的河流与纷杂混乱的过去，走了就是走了，流失了就是流失了——更何况它还会自己选择主人。这跟长出翅膀冲着更好的地方一去不回没什么差别。

波特看起来像是给自己灌了太多酒似的有些神志不清，马尔福不要，他就小心地收好，重新揣进怀里，末了还拍一拍确保魔杖不会趁自己醉醺醺时这个状态偷偷溜走。看他如此宝贝的动作，马尔福一边用指尖敲打着杯壁一边猜测对方可能除了这根再没有其他魔杖。

——愚蠢。他心下评价道，感觉怪异却也不愿多想，只当波特把自己灌醉了，所以那乱糟糟的脑袋才比平时更加愚蠢，竟然肯把身上唯一一根魔杖给他。

这么想着，马尔福紧绷的神经也稍稍松懈一点，接着他又给自己灌了几口酒，当略带刺激的液体流进胃里时，他正感到大脑开始变成一团团棉花有些微小的眩晕感出现。他在屋子里坐了有一会儿了，此时寒冷已经驱散完毕，酒精开始发挥作用，他周身因此发烫，不出一会儿便感觉后背出汗。马尔福随手扯了扯领带，波特却看着他勾了勾嘴角。

“别在意，我只是想到你一直都正正经经打着领带。”波特说，“形象总是一丝不苟，甚至在……”

对方猛然停止，但马尔福知道他想说什么，他于是随口嘟囔道，“我背后从来不是我一个人，波特。”

波特挠挠头，端起酒杯又给自己灌了一口。

酒馆里嘈杂万分，离他们不远那桌举杯庆贺着什么，交谈笑闹间杯壁相撞发出清脆声响，再旁边那桌欢快得像是要到桌子上跳舞。周围人笑着、叫着，只有马尔福跟波特这个小角落里全然隔绝了那种愉快热络的氛围。他们相对无言，波特不说话他也不搭理，本来他到三把扫帚也不是为了跟谁交际。但受氛围感染，马尔福也忍不住会想如果是韦斯莱那小子和万事通格兰杰与波特在一块儿，这个角落也不至于像是被施了静音咒似的。

于是马尔福对波特只身出现在三把扫帚充满疑惑。他不该问。可他还是听见自己询问另外两人。波特擦掉嘴巴上的啤酒沫，又舔了舔嘴唇，才说他们去约会了。

“你知道的，在那之后我和罗恩接受了魔法部训练，而他和赫敏很久没见了。”

“那你跟另一个韦斯莱呢？”马尔福扯扯嘴巴，看起来那不是一个友好的笑容，它带着些嘲弄，“也许我不该在这里呆着，以免——”

“不，不。”波特放在酒杯上的手指混乱纠结成一团，“这里只有我。我和金妮……这很复杂。”

马尔福挑挑眉，模糊不清地嗯了一声。他无意去刺探也不想知道对方的情感生活，于是便沉默下来，端起杯子喝酒。

波特低着头，看上去被许多思绪缠绕。马尔福转头看向窗外，漆黑的夜里倏然被一点白色刺破，他又盯着看了一会儿，雪便渐渐大了起来。马尔福皱了皱眉，他突然就想把自己扔在三把扫帚里呆上一晚。斯莱特林的宿舍是冷的——可能没那么冷，可能就是他心理作用。他可以给自己施保暖咒或者喝什么药剂以解决，但他就是不想回去。那意味着他会再次从噩梦中惊醒。

“你没那么坏，马尔福。”波特突然发声了，他成功引起马尔福的注意，后者将视线从片片飘落的雪花转移到对方身上，而波特看起来像是在面对什么极其不愿正视又不得不摁着脑袋去看的事。

很好。马尔福想，甚至有些恶意的愉悦，他令圣人感到痛苦。

他不做声，波特接着道，“你救了我，两次，不……三次。”

“我无意从你那里占什么便宜。”马尔福不屑道，“恕我直言，你也救过我。波特。我们两清。”时至今日，仍然是波特从梦中的困境里将他拽回现实。马尔福绝不承认的感激之情快要因此被消磨干净，他甚至觉得烦。

“你为什么那么做。”

波特问他，接着又大口给自己灌了杯酒。马尔福可以看到对方因酒精发红的耳尖和面颊，那双镜片下的绿眼睛也朦胧起来。被酒刺激的不止是波特，马尔福感到口干舌燥，战时对峙波特问过他，现在又纠缠着提这个问题，令他开始厌恶对方。马尔福有千千万万个理由给他，但他又不想给，他倒宁愿自己憋在肚子里让它在里面腐烂。

于是马尔福眨眨眼道：“这很复杂。波特。”

他们之间便又安静下来。但对马尔福来说得来不易的安静并没有持续多久，波特便笑起来，他轻笑着，那声音穿过嘈杂的笑闹声清晰地钻进马尔福耳朵里。

“在那个时刻，有一瞬间我几乎以为我们是朋友。”波特的声音很轻，小心翼翼地说一个永不可能成真的事，“如果你没有对罗恩恶言相向、嘲笑赫敏、海格的话，可能——”

“那永远不可能发生。”马尔福不耐烦地打断他，现在他真的后悔自己当时为什么要走过来了，当他看到波特的那一眼就应该他妈的转身走人，顶着寒风回去，哪怕路上真的被摄魂怪亲吻也好过于坐在酒吧里受波特的严刑拷打——对，这对他来说已经是严刑拷打。

马尔福想站起来走人，但他却给自己灌酒，重复道，“那不可能发生。但也许，也许吧……”

他像是对波特说，又像是对自己说。他动摇了。

如果真的有不一样的可能，如果在过去针锋相对的某一刻他们能化解从而成为朋友——可能性出现在人生中的每时每刻，未来是不确定的变数，现在是无法捉摸判断的瞬间，而过去则是知道每一个结果后的痴心妄想。可能吧。也许吧。但实打实的是他们在过去漫长的六年间与对方交恶，如果不是伏地魔、不是战争他们也许会继续漫无止境的厌恶对方。他们也绝不会有心平气和相对而坐的这一天。比起妄想的、不可改变的过去，马尔福突然觉得现在才是最好的。即使这之后他仍然要受尽折磨。

桌上摆着的酒已经空了，杯子立在那里，如有需要它会自动续满，但马尔福觉得他已经喝得够多了。波特也停止了。桌面中间的玻璃罩中有烛火跃动，他们两人便沉默地盯着烛火观瞧，一直到客人接二连三地离开、直到酒馆老板往出赶他们回家。

马尔福和波特相继出了酒馆。他们刚出门身后的门和灯火便熄灭了。寒风一吹，马尔福忍不住打个寒颤，暖意和醉意一并吹走，这使他清醒不少。

此时雪已经由大转小，懒洋洋地往下落，街上脚印被之前的雪掩埋，只有先前人离开时新踩的痕迹。

在雪的作用下夜里也没有那么暗，但波特仍然摸出魔杖施了个荧光闪烁，他让光芒变成光球飘起来，照亮他们前行的路。

他们相隔有段距离，马尔福原以为波特会先行离开，没想到波特会跟着他，一直顺着羊肠小路走到霍格沃茨。路上除了脚踩在雪上的声音，再没有其他动静。他们在进入学校前双双站立，面面相觑。最终波特伸出手，而马尔福犹疑着、缓慢地伸出手同他相握。

波特炙热无比，马尔福接触到他的一瞬间仿佛像灼了手。

“晚安，马尔福。”

马尔福克制地点点头，也怪异地回他一句晚安。老实讲，从他看到波特走向他起，今晚就注定怪异了。

波特顺着路离开了，留下一串脚印和他刚才的光球。马尔福盯着光球，像是世界上没有比这更怪异的事物。他走，光球亦步亦趋跟着他。直至他回到斯莱特林的休息室。

察觉光芒渐渐微弱后马尔福便回头寻找，但他什么也看不到，那光球已无迹可寻。


End file.
